Coffee Blend of Sensuality
by Milk'sGoneBad007
Summary: The rivals N and Touko of the famous FerrisWheelShipping. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

The early morning brought sun to glisten through the windows, some with curtains yet to be opened. White poured herself a cup of coffee, something she would definitly need if she was going to meet up with Bel and Cheren later after such an early awakening. The microwave read six-thirty, but her mind read fatality. She just wasn't used to getting up early on weekends. Weekdays, on the other hand, were a different story.

She enjoyed the quietness of her empty home. With her mother having already gone out, she left White with the peaceful silence that lingered. Her footsteps on hardwood floors acted like raindrops on water, breaking the suttleness. The refrigerator let out a little trail of light when it was opened.

White reached for the milk, but with some hesitation, took the cream instead. She was well-aware that it wasn't healthy to put the amount of cream that she wanted into her coffee, but she prefered it much better to milk.

Breakfast didn't seem like an option, since early morning naseua was hitting hard. So coffee just seemed appropriate.

It seemed as though no one else in town had awoken yet, besides her mother and herself; not that there was ever much of a commotion in the area. Not many sounds came from outside at all. Some yawning and chirping pokemon could be heard every now and then, but other than that, things were placed quietly.

It was perfection.

A drink of coffee was taken. Satasfaction. White was left with a creamy moustache, which she whipped away with her long housecoat sleeve. She let out a sigh of happiness.

Then there was a knock at the window. White jumped at the sound of the banging, which sounded more like gunfire in her atmosphere. N's face could be seen through the window, as he motioned for her to open it.

The girl shook her head slightly as she walked over. The lock was then unlatched, the window being slid open by smooth fingers.

"You know, just for future references, that door at the front can also be used for entering."

N laughed a little as he climbed through, "I know. The window was just closer."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." White put her hand against his warm chest to stop him. "And where do you think you're going?"

N took her wrist and pushed her hand away. "I was walking by and I remembered you lived in this town. Just thought I'd drop by. Hope that's okay."

iDo I have much of a choice? And I'd love to know what my creepy rival is doing "stopping by" my house.../i She kept these thoughts only to herself.

White didn't even want to venture into thinking of how he found her house. An amusing visual of N peeking through random windows flashed through her mind.

"Would you like me to get you anything while you're h-"

White was cut off by hot lips against her luke-warm ones. She found herself coming closer to him, wanting to be up against him. But her cup of coffee pressed between them where she had held it near her chest. She held to no desire to remove it. The warmth of the cup heated both their bodies.

Hands on her face, White felt N's thumb rub her cheek softly. It was a moment in which White didn't want to end. To N, this felt safe, and strangely, it felt right.

But the moment couldn't last, either. N pulled away first, mainly because the girl couldn't bring herself to move a muscle in her body.

Her face flushed a deep red, as did the boy's. White managed to stumble backwards and pull out a chair around the table for herself to fall on. The boy was more stable.

Still blushing, he said, "Now that you mention it, a cup of a coffee would be nice."

He pulled a cup out of the cupboard, and placed it on the counter before taking the coffee pot. Warm and delisious scents of coffee beans filled the air around. N moved the cup to the table. Opening the fridge caused the light to pass through once more. He grabbed the milk, but stopped half-way back to the table.

N went back to the fridge, and took out the cream instead.


	2. Chapter 2

xFerrisWheelShippingx

Touko sat at the table, her breathing heavy. N came over with his coffee and sat down next to her, making the girl feel uncomfortable. N had just kissed her, and for some reason, she was almost scared to know what he would do next. The boy sipped away at his coffee, staring peacefuly at the girl. More than anything, he wanted to kiss her again...no...he wanted to make love to her. His thoughts always ended in a dead-end when he thought of going about it any other way.

His hormonal instincts kicked in then, and he lunged toward the girl in a quick motion. Coffee spilled over the floor as his cup was pushed over the edge, and smashed to peices. The girl jumped back a bit, from both the tongue in her mouth, and the loud noise. The upbrupt motion pushed back the chair that now occupied both teens. They stumbled to the floor, N with no intension of getting off her. This was a whole new feeling for him; a feeling of wanting to rip off her shirt.

iWhy am I acting like this...?/s, he thought.

But there was no time for thinking. Touko struggled in her uncomfortable state, but N forced her down against the floor. He moved from her lips to her neck, running his tongue along it. Touko wasn't even sure if she enjoyed this, but she also didn't want him to stop. So she lay there panting.

The room became quiet again. All that could be heard was Touko's soft breathing, and N's constant slathering tounge against her. A cool breeze came in from the window that had been left open. It sent shivers down her spine when mixed with her intense body heat.

N paused for a moment as he felt something grasp his pant zipper. Touko tugged on it uncontrollingly, unable to pull it down. He smiled at the girl, moving her hand away just a tad, undoing it himself. Touko shoved the boy off, this time pinning him to the floor. She gave him a quick seductive smile before moving down to his pelvis area. The girl wrapped her lips around his throbbing cock, rubbing the tip with her tongue. N slowly removed his shirt, trying best not to disturb her. The movement caused her to look up.

"Something wrong? Should I maybe stop?," She asked, tilting her head.

N shook his, "N-no. Definitly not!"

After both of his shirts were strewn about on the floor beside them, N layed back for a moment. He let the cool breeze over-come him. It felt nice to not be sweating like crazy under his clothing; But sweating under the grasps of this girl...well, that was a different story. As much as he hated to do so, he nudged the girl slightly, making her stop. As she looked up once more, he immdiatly went to clawing the girl's house coat, and tearing her tank top. He threw the bits of tattered cloth to the side, and grabbed her by the back. Pulling the girl close, he rubbed his face gently against her breasts.

Before then, Touko had been reluctant to say so, but she was filled with no doubt. "Fuck me," She demanded.

And so, N took her in his arms, and for the first time in his life, did something he never imagined doing, let alone acualy completing the task. He made love to her, right then on the kitchen hardwood floor, two teenage bodies flung about in the mess of spilt coffee.


End file.
